


Accidents Will Happen

by 6feetbelow0



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, just wrote to write, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6feetbelow0/pseuds/6feetbelow0
Summary: Persephone and Eros go shopping.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

Red.

Green.

Bright electric blue.

The delicate articles of clothing flew past Persephone’s eyes as Eros muttered to himself.

“No.” Slide.

“Ew.” Slide.

“Hello, are we going to a rave?” he scoffed, perusing farther into the rack

He gasped, eyes lighting up and snatching a shimmering dark grey piece off the rack, tossing it over his arm “Yes.” He added a black one “Yes.” Another gasp as he encountered a deep navy-blue piece “Yes, _please!”_

He turned, thrusting the small hangers into Persephone’s arms and bustling her towards the velvet drapery door of the fitting room. She dug her heels in, biting her lip “Are you sure this is necessary?”

Eros pursed his lips, fists firmly planted on his hips “Look here little miss “underwear in a pack”, this is my thing. Just trust the process?”

Persephone eyed her friend warily “Ok, but I’m sure they’ll look ridiculous.”

“Define ridiculous.” Eros threw himself into a nearby armchair, pulling out his phone to busy himself.

Persephone slid the curtain closed decisively, wishing it were a proper door to slam. Sitting on the bench she eyed the tiny pile of satins, silks, and lace in her arms. _Fates, what is the point, these aren’t going to cover anything._ She filed the hangers on a gold hook on the wall and began disrobing.

Hades had _finally _called it quits with Minthe. He hadn’t said as much to Persephone yet, but it was hard to mistake the fiery argument they had had in his office, followed by her stomping out the building carrying a box filled with the entirety of her desk. Word traveled fast in a place like Underworld Corp and within hours the split was all anyone was discussing. She had sent a text to Eros recounting what had gone down only to receive one back simply reading,

_Mall. 4:00. Meet you at the fountain._

Now here she was, roped into the most fanciful lingerie store in the entire shopping center, Eros picking out things for her to wear for a man who hadn’t even shown renewed interest. She removed the dark grey silk from the hanger, wriggling it over her head. Ruched cups hugged her breasts, the rest of the fabric trailing into diaphanous folds along her sides, a slight ruffled gap exposing her belly. She had to admit, she did feel particularly pretty, ridiculous though it may be.

“Doing ok in there, girl? I can always come in to give you a male perspective” Eros said with a teasing tone.

Persephone stuck her head out of the draperies, clenching them tightly about her neck to avoid exposure. “You are not coming in here… _butithinkthegreycolorispretty_” She muttered before retreating back into the changing area.

Changing into the black one she grimaced at herself in the mirror. This one was long, held with delicate spaghetti straps, draping completely sheer fabric to the ground, the hem line covered in a trail of marabou feathers. _I look like my third husband just died under mysterious circumstances. _She stripped the piece off, giving it no more thought.

Donning the navy one, she turned in the mirror admiring it from all sides. A brassiere and matching underwear, it was made of broad stretches of satin made to look like ribbons. The cups of the bra consisting of it tied over the nipples in a bow, a small band of pink skin exposed between the ribbon and what little cup there was at the bottom. The panties looked completely unassuming, until you spotted the back side. Strands of broad ribbon coming together in another bow just at the top of the cleft of her bottom contrasted vividly with the peeks of pink skin between them.

_Ok… This is pretty hot. _Persephone admired herself in the full-length mirror, posing with a hand on her hip.

“Did you get lost in there, Perse?” Eros’ voice rang out through the curtain. Persephone blushed, quickly unhooking the bra and threading it back on the hanger.

“Very funny. You’ll be pleased to know one was a winner.”

Persephone emerged from the dressing room, now fully redressed. Eros glanced at the bundle of deep blue satin in her hands “Nice choice!” he crowed prompting Persephone to shush him. They made their way to the till, Persephone surreptitiously slipping the set on the counter, lest anyone see what it was and alert her mother.

Leaving the store, Eros’ phone chimed brightly, and his face lit up “ooh! There’s a sale! Come on!” He dragged Persephone through the mall to a store specifically catering to men’s current fashions. Eros was positively vibrating with joy at the prospect of more shopping.

“My feet are killing me. I think I might sit this one out if you don’t mind.” Persephone gestured to the bench in front of the store.

Eros glanced down the mall and grinned “Sure. I bet you won’t be lacking for company.” Persephone tracked his gaze and saw Hades striding towards them. Eros gave her a small wave and hurried into the store. Persephone settled herself on the bench and silently prayed Hades wouldn’t notice her, her entire focus caught up in the garments she had in the unassuming bag nestled by her feet.

No such luck. “Hi. How are you?” Hades smiled warmly at her, sending shivers into her belly.

“G-good. Just out shopping with Eros.” She offered as he sat next to her on the bench, setting his own shopping bag between them.

“And yet you’re here alone?” Hades chided her, a lopsided grin on his face.

Persephone gestured at the store in front of them “There’s a sale.”

“Ah. You’ll be here a while then.” He laughed.

“Maybe. What brings you here. I figured you just had things delivered to the office or your house.” She shot a glance up at him, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

“I often do, but I needed a last-minute retirement gift for someone in legal. I like to choose those things myself.” He gestured down at the bags at their feet. Persephone smiled at him.

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” She was endeavoring to keep the conversation on neutral topics though she was dying to ask about Minthe. She had almost convinced herself that it could be appropriate to do so because it had occurred at work when Eros came bounding out of the store much sooner than expected, three bags in tow.

“Ooh, you found company.” Eros crowed, his voice dripping with meaning. He was a great friend, but sometimes he simply made Persephone want to drop through the floor. She snatched her bag off the floor and stood to meet him.

“Just ran into Hades. Right?” She looked at the king’s inscrutable expression.

“Right. I-I should be going.” He stood, gathering his own bag “I’ll see you at work?”

“R-right. Work. Bye, Hades.” Persephone and Eros turned to make their way back towards the parking lot, Eros holding court about the killer deals he had found. Persephone’s mind wasn’t really in the shopping trip any longer and she scolded herself the entire way. _How much more awkward could you be? Like having a conversation with a wall. He probably couldn’t wait to get away from me. _As they reached the car, Eros pressed a button on his keychain and the tailgate of his bright white SUV rose on its own. He reached to grab Persephone’s bag from her, pausing as he moved to place it in the cargo area.

“What’s this?” He asked shaking the small bag at her slightly.

“Its…” realization crashed into her “the wrong color!” She grabbed the bag from him frantically, reaching inside to find an ornate men’s watch.

“Oh, my gods. No. No, no, no, no!” She chanted at herself realizing what she had done. “Eros! This is Hades’ bag!”

Eros’ brows shot up to his hairline “That means…”

She had been so distracted with her own train of thought she had taken the wrong bag. Hades was now headed home with _her _purchase.

Now she _really _wanted to drop through the floor.


	2. Not a Watch

The computer screen before Hades seemed out of focus. He ran a hand up his face, simultaneously shoving his glasses up to his forehead and rubbing at his eyes. _Fates, I hope I get some damn sleep tonight_, he mused. Ever since the debacle of breaking things off with Minthe he had been getting only a little sleep on average. The cruel words she had flung at him when he told her he was done had been soundly dancing in his head for days.

_Just like your father._

_No one else will want you._

_Lucky to have me._

_You reek of death._

Some dim part of him knew there was little truth to it, but the majority of his mind liked to chant those things at him again and again, driving him deeper into the waiting arms of insomnia and depression. Hades sighed, leaning back in his chair, spinning it slightly to stare out the huge floor to ceiling windows behind him, taking in his kingdom of gloom and decay before closing his eyes, head tipped back, trying to breathe through his anxiety. _Things will get better, _he tried to convince himself.

When he gave any real thought to things getting any better, only one scenario ever came to mind, pipedream though it was. Persephone. The bright, warm, goddess. Shimmering with possibility and youth. He shook his head to dislodge the thought. Even if, by some miracle, she still had any semblance of the feelings she had told him she did… she didn’t belong here, far below the mortal realm, withering away in darkness and despair. It was a stretch to even consider that she still felt that way considering her demeanor the day before. _She couldn’t wait to get away from you._

The sharp sound of determined high heels shook Hades from his wallowing. He spun the chair back around to face Hecate as she approached his desk.

“Ooh! Very Bond villain of you. Are you planning on making that a thing?” She smirked at him, whirling a finger in a circle to indicate his motion. Hades pursed his lips to the side, glowering at her as her eyes twinkled with impish delight at teasing him. She was lucky she was one of his oldest friends.

“Not as such.”

She shrugged her shoulders, the appliqué designs on her blazer twinkling in the low light “Shame. It’s quite the aesthetic.” She sat across from him in one of the sleek black armchairs, ankles crossed, back ramrod straight. The woman seemed to never relax, at least in front of others.

“I’m not in the market for an aesthetic. I already have “creepy, dusty King of death” going for me.” He answered, gloomily. He withdrew a cigar from the inner pocket of his blazer, reaching for the cutter lying on the desk.

“Is that what the river tramp said?” Hecate leaned in, snapping one finger ablaze with dancing flame, putting it to Hades’ cigar to light it.

He took a deep draw of the heavy smoke, sighing as he expelled it “Something like that.”

“Well, in my estimation, she had no idea how good she had it.” Hades met her gaze to find it filled with a melancholy worry for him “You’re a good person. Don’t internalize that.” Hecate firmly patted the arms of the chair. “At any rate, that’s not why I came up here. Today is Erastus’ retirement party. Did you pick something up for a gift, or should I run out on my lunch?”

Hades gestured vaguely at a bag Hecate hadn’t noticed sitting on the couch in his office. “I went out yesterday. If you could get someone to wrap it, I’d appreciate it.”

Hecate nodded and strode over to the couch. She grasped the bag and peered inside with a small snort. “Hades, I know you _really _like Erastus, but I had no idea how much.” Hades met her gaze, finding her barely concealing laughter.

“He’s done fantastic work here for over 100 years. I wanted him to know I appreciate it.” Hades sat his cigar in the ashtray beside him, reseating his glasses on the bridge of his nose and settling back to work.

“I’d say you certainly have an appreciation for something.” Hecate approached the desk, bag in hand “But are you sure that this is really the gift you want to give to a 327-year-old man?”

“Hecate, I had it _made _specifically for him. Of course, it’s what I want to give…” he trailed off as Hecate reached into the bag, extracting a slip of dark blue satin between her thumb and index finger, brows raised at him.

Hades leapt from his chair and tore the bag from Hecate’s hands, thrusting his hand inside to withdraw a fist full of fabric. “This isn’t a watch.” He said perplexedly.

“On that point I think we agree.” Hecate chuckled. Hades set the small bundle of fabric on his desk, sorting it to make sense of what he was looking at. He lifted the deep satin brassiere by the shoulders, gaping at it in confusion. He laid the item down and sat down in his chair “I did _not _buy that.” He pointed at the lingerie on his desk.

“Well, someone did.” Hecate smirked.

Realization slammed into Hades like a ton of bricks. He ran back through his time shopping yesterday. He had stopped at the jewelers, then…

Persephone.

He had sat next to her with both their purchases. _Fates, is this what she bought?!_ Hades felt his trousers instantly tighten at the prospect of the petite goddess of spring wearing the luscious fabric currently sitting on his desk. Gaia have mercy on his soul. That was not an image he needed to have permanently lodged in his mind, but there it was. There was nothing to be done for it.

“Do you want me to handle finding a replacement?” Hecate withdrew her phone from her pocket, ready to make anything happen that he requested.

“N-no. I think I know what happened. I will have it taken care of by the time the party begins.” He shakily gathered the soft satin back into the bag. How in all the realms was he supposed to approach Persephone about this?!

“Sure, boss. Just let me know if you change your mind!” Hecate chirped, a broad, sarcastic smile on her face.

“Y-yeah. Yeah.” Hades muttered dismissively, staring at the bag like it was going to suddenly leap at him. Hecate exited his office, closing the door with a soft click, as Hades groaned and banged his head down on his desk.


	3. Would/Could

Persephone’s leg jiggled with barely leashed anxiety. She sat in the library at her own desk with its familiar trinkets and vase of flowers, staring at the offending item in the center of the desktop. After she had finished panicking over the mistake, she decided she would bring the watch to work and give it back to Hades there. She had been so confident in her plan until it dawned on her that that would require her to stand _in person _with him and admit that the items he had gone home with belonged to her.

She blushed effusively as a small blue flower crown flared into life on her head. What were the odds that he didn’t even look in the bag? Oh, fates, what if he just _gave _it to that person straight away?! Persephone worried the nail of her thumb between her teeth, eyeing the bag on her desk like a bomb.

_But what if he _did _look in the bag and he liked what he saw? _Persephone’s blush deepened and she buried her head in her hands with a groan. She couldn’t think like that. The entire exercise had been hypothetical! Gods, maybe she would have just returned it when she was without Eros. Sighing, she had to admit to herself that no, she would have likely just stuffed it in the back of her dresser drawer, unworn, another fantasy unfulfilled. She wasn’t the overtly sexual type like his ex had been, slinky high fashion dresses and sky-high heels. Well, Persephone’s dresses were often somewhat slinky, but that was more due to nature than tailoring. Perhaps it was just best to stay in her lane.

A tall red figure strode into the room, small headphones planted in their ears, humming quietly as he busied himself distributing scrolls and small packages into the empty cubbies along the wall. Hermes! Literally a delivery person. Persephone mentally thumped herself in the head. Why hadn’t this occurred to her before?

_Because you were too busy freaking out over Hades seeing your underwear._

“Hermes!” She waved a hand to visually flag him down. He smiled, pulling one of the headphones free to talk.

“Hey, Perse! What can the coolest, funniest, humblest mail guy do for you?” He grinned widely at his own estimation of himself.

“I have something I need brought up to Hades’ office. Would you be willing to run it there for me?” Persephone held out the small shopping bag towards him.

“No doubt. No doubt.” He bobbed his head in assent and threaded his wrist through the handles.

“You are indeed the coolest.” Persephone gave him a grateful smile.

“Facts, girl.” He grinned as he replaced his headphone and flashed a peace sign before continuing his rounds.

Persephone collapsed into her chair, relief flooding through her. At least half of the problem was solved, and she didn’t even have to see Hades.

* * *

Returning from lunch, Hades found a renewed stack of scrolls awaiting him along with another small bag. He peeked inside and was relieved to find that it contained the watch. He carried the case out to his new assistant, asking her to please have it wrapped, and returned to his office, locking the door behind him. He sat at his desk resigning himself to slogging through the new scrolls before he realized that the other shopping bag was still there.

If Persephone had dropped the watch off, why hadn’t she taken the bag with the lingerie in it? His mind strayed to the small bag still residing on his desk and there his mind wanted to stay. He hadn’t looked again, but he didn’t need to, that image was seared into his mind permanently. Why would she have purchased that set? With the bows it wasn’t practical for everyday wear, but he didn’t think she was in a relationship of that kind.

_She was shopping with Eros. Maybe it’s him…_

The god of sex and a fertility goddess made perfect sense. Much more so than the decrepit King of the underworld and a young goddess of life. He sighed, running a hand back through his hair, eyeing the bag. He had absolutely no business thinking about what was inside it. Even less so thinking about those items straining around Persephone’s gracious curves. He felt his cock twitching to life and groaned. He guiltily pressed the heel of his hand to the base of it and permitted himself to settle into that image.

The way the deep blue satin would contrast against her skin.

The feeling of running his fingertips under the ribbons spanning her round bottom.

Untying the bow in the front with his teeth, freeing her breasts and taking them in his mouth.

“F-fuck.” He groaned and gave in, unfastening his trousers and taking his arousal in his hand he began long, slow strokes as his mind continued to flesh out the fantasy.

What kind of noises would she make?

Soft, breathy pants or deep, needy moans?

Would she call his name like a benediction?

He imagined her, gasping in surprise and desire, threading her hands behind his neck to pull him closer to draw him into soul rending kisses.

Gods, she always smelled like sweet flowers, would her skin taste the same?

Would her nipples be aching, responsive peaks beneath the strokes of his tongue and hands?

He leaned his head back against his chair with a quiet moan, flicking his thumb over the ridge under the aching head of his arousal. He imagined trailing his hands up her thighs, hot skin leading to her hotter core.

Would she be wet right away for him?

Would her hips writhe under his hands as he buried his face in her sweet center?

Fates, what would she _taste_ like?

The pace of his strokes was becoming erratic as he lost himself further in his imagination. His breath shallow and needy. It had been too long and his desire for her was far too vivid.

Could he make her scream his name when she came?

Would she like him driving into her fast and hard or slow and torturous?

Hades released a low ragged moan as the last of his control broke, gripping himself tightly below the head of his cock he moaned Persephone’s name as he came across his knuckles. He panted quietly as the last shocks of his orgasm flickered through him.

_Shit. That bag has got to go. _


	4. Crossed Wires

Hades continued his workday, not just a little ashamed of his morning. _She’s training to be a damned maiden! _He eyed the bag on the corner of the desk warily, as though it could suddenly pounce at him and drown him in his imagination again. Lifting his cigar from the ashtray on the desk he clamped it in his teeth, assessing the unassuming package. There was absolutely no way that he could bring himself to deliver it to Persephone in person. Not after allowing his mind to run rampant.

Clearing his throat, he pressed one of the speed dial buttons on the desk phone. May as well avail himself of the same method Persephone had used to return the watch.

“Fastest feet in the game, how can I help you?” Hermes’ bright voice chirped from the box on the desk.

“Is that really how you choose to answer the phone when your boss calls?” Hades sighed.

A moment of silence preceded the chagrinned messenger god’s answer. “I didn’t look at the display. Sorry, sir. How can I help you?”

“I forgot to send something with you earlier when you delivered the package from Miss Persephone. I would like you to come pick it up and bring it to her.” Hades began penning a note to add to the bag.

“Sure thing, sir. Be up in five.”

Hades disconnected the call and reread what he had written. Good. Professional. Detached. Not at all like visions of her wearing the set were swimming through his mind all day. He slipped the note in the bag and returned to his spreadsheets.

A swift set of knocks announced the arrival of Hermes, who entered the office with a look of embarrassment. “Umm, sorry again about the phone…” He muttered, approaching Hades’ desk.

The King waved a hand dismissively, swirling the column of cigar smoke wafting through the air. “Just don’t let it happen again. Company phone on company time.”

“Yes, sir.” Hermes nodded, standing straighter under the scrutinizing stare of his boss.

Hades gestured at the bag on the corner of his wide desk “Please see that Miss Persephone receives this.” Hermes nodded, taking the parcel and swiftly taking his leave.

Blue eyes watched his retreat, relief welling through them.

_Well, there is that handled._

* * *

Hermes burst through the door with a slide and a call of “What’s up, bitches?!”

Thanatos eyed him flatly, a distaste for the messenger god’s shenanigans. “You _can _just walk into a room normally, you know?” He returned his attention to his computer screen, affecting an air of business, to respond to Thetis’ latest SnarkyChat message.

**Thanatos:** Got to go. Something just came up.

**Thetis: **What, your dick?

**Minthe: **Probably. I bet someone red and muscular just walked in. 

**Thanatos: **Fuck you.

**Minthe: **Oh, come ON! Just hit it and get it over with.

**Thetis: **<3 <3

**Thanatos: **Bitches. Both of you.

The god of death closed his laptop with a firm click, turning his attention to Hermes. _I should never have told them I have a crush on him…_ The lithe red god tossed himself gracelessly into the chair at his desk, sending it spinning, tossing the bag on the desk as he whirled past.

“What’s that?” Thanatos nodded at the package, garnering a wide-eyed shrug from Hermes.

“Not a clue. Goes to Persephone from the big guy. I’ll deliver it after lunch. Where do you want to go?”

Thanatos blushed slightly, his stomach doing flips at the idea of spending time alone, away from work with the sculpted red god. “Umm, I thought I might work through lunch today…” He muttered. _Way to cockblock yourself. Smooth, man._

Hermes face fell “Oh. Well… that’s cool. Maybe another time?” Thanatos eyed the change in demeanor warily. If he wanted to really read into it, was Hermes… disappointed? Couldn’t be. Not over time spent with him. He nodded to him “Yeah. Maybe.” _Coward._

Hermes dashed the discouraged look from his face, standing up and slapping his hands down on his desk decisively. “Tacos. I am in need of tacos.” Thanatos couldn’t help the small half smile that flickered across his face. Hermes really had no idea how adorable he was, did he?

“Have fun.” He said softly as the door closed behind the bouncing red figure. Someday he would have enough courage to say something, _anything_ about how he felt for him. His eyes darted to the odd package laying on Hermes’ desk. Not exactly the kind of thing that one would expect the CEO to send to a random intern in the library. Thanatos glanced at the door again before striding over to the messenger’s desk. A plain, black shopping bag. Could be anything, not that it was any of his business…

He tipped the bag upright, peering into it. A note from Hades lay on the top of a small bundle of deep blue satin. _Oh, hell no. He wouldn’t. _Thanatos grasped the card between two thin, pale fingers, a wicked smile of delight on his face.

_My apologies for the misunderstanding._

_-Hades_

Lifting the blue fabric from the bag, Thanatos barked with laughter. What in all the realms did he do that _this _was the apology for it?! He dropped the garments back in the bag, eyeing his laptop on his desk. He carried the small note over to his workspace, tapping it against his chin. Hades had dumped Minthe and fired her. Maybe she would like to know what his majesty was getting up to now that she was gone?

After all, some improvements could be made to this note, surely?

Opening his computer, SnarkyChat immediately flared to life on the screen.

**Thanatos: **Hey, bitches. Want to hear something funny? I have something I could use your editing help with…


	5. Returns

Persephone stood in the hallway outside the conference room fidgeting idly with her phone. She still hadn’t heard anything from Hades about the fate of The Bag and was absolutely choking on the idea of asking him herself. The quarterly shade review was due to start any minute, which of course, meant seeing him in person, if only from across a board room table, or so she hoped. Persephone had never merited attendance to this before, but her work with auditing shades now required it of her. _Just keep your head down, don’t speak, and it’ll be over soon. _She sighed, leaning back against the wall and ran a hand down the front of her charcoal skirt in a vain attempt to remove the creases set in place from being seated at her desk. Staring blankly down at her deep gray pumps, she didn’t see Hades round the corner and come to a screeching halt before retreating back from the direction he had come.

“Who’s the one person you want to see more than anything in the world right now?” Persephone turned to see Hermes striding down the hallway holding The Bag and something a violent shade of orange.

“Hey Hermes.” She grinned broadly at her slightly chaotic friend.

“Of course, it’s me! The very light of your life! Boss man asked me to give this to you.” He handed the bag over while taking a voracious bite of whatever the orange thing in his fist was. Persephone eyed it warily.

“Is that… gummy bears in a fruit roll up?” she said with a look of horror on her face.

“Burrito.” Hermes answered, voice thick with sugar.

“I pity your dentist.” Persephone laughed, clutching the bag to her chest.

“Joke’s on you, I don’t have a dentist.” Hermes popped the remainder of his lunch into his mouth and backed away from Persephone with twin finger guns to enter the conference room.

Persephone laughed, bidding him goodbye with a slight wave. She glanced down at the bag in her hands and began sprinting to the library to lock it in her desk.

* * *

She was there. Waiting. And he had literally run away. Hades leaned against the wall, tipping his head back with a slight groan. _Professional. Detached. Collected. Come on, you can do this._ He rallied his thoughts with a shuddering breath, ran a hand along the side of his hair, squared his shoulders and turned the corner again, to face… the very empty hallway. Maybe she had already entered the conference room to take her seat. Hades sighed in relief. Now it was just a matter of waiting for everyone else to gather and he could enter without being alone with Persephone. In the group setting maybe he would have a chance of keeping his imagination at bay. Alone with her, he could guarantee he couldn’t.

“This seems like a poor location to hold our quarterly.” He turned at the voice to find Hecate standing behind him, arms crossed, a sly smile on her face. “Unless you have some _other _reason you don’t want to go in there?” she asked with a crook of her brow.

“I’m f-fine. Why wouldn’t I want to go in there?” Hades blushed furiously, fiddling with the knot of his tie. Why did it suddenly feel entirely too tight?

“Because a certain intern is attending for the first time?” Hecate raised a hand flat next to her as though displaying the thought.

“O-oh. Is she? I had n-no idea.” Hades turned his face away, hoping in vain to hide his further blush.

“Sure, you didn’t.” Hecate clapped a hand on his shoulder with a small chuckle before entering the conference room to get situated.

Hades drew in a deep, steadying breath, pointlessly adjusting his tie again before entering the meeting room with the air of a man on their way to the gallows.

* * *

Persephone dashed through the door to the library, swiftly shutting the door behind her. She strode over to her desk and unlocked the bottom drawer that she kept her purse in. She thrust the bag into the far back before thinking better of it. _I had better check…_

She removed the bag and held her breath before opening it. The deep blue satin within was topped with a white piece of paper folded like a letter. _Oh, sugarsnaps!_ With shaking fingers, she extracted the note, eyeing it like a serpent about to strike her. Releasing her pent breath, she unfolded it to find a typed note.

_Miss Persephone,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how unprofessional a light this attempt to seduce me paints you in. The presumption that I would be interested in you is entirely misplaced. Should this occur again, your job will most certainly be on the line. _

  * _Hades_

Persephone felt certain that her heart simply came to a screeching halt in her chest. _He thought I did this on purpose? _Tears welled in her eyes as she re-read the missive. She felt sick to her stomach now, more than she did when the fate of her purchase was unknown. Not only had she thought he might be interested in her on some level… Fates, he must hate her! And now she was meant to sit in a meeting and pretend this hadn’t happened. _Oh gods! The meeting! _Persephone crammed the cold letter back into the bag, forcing it deep into the back of the drawer before locking it with a resounding click.

Pulling herself together, she stoically marched to the conference room, ready to face the consequences of her mistake.

* * *

Hades glanced up as Persephone entered the conference room a few minutes behind schedule. He attempted to red her face but found he couldn’t. She held her jaw strangely firm, staring straight ahead of her, making eye contact with no one. She settled herself into the remaining seat at the long table, directing her gaze immediately to the folder she had carried in.

Hades’ heart felt ready to leap clear out of his chest. This wasn’t the reaction he has expected. Embarrassment or feigning ignorance perhaps, but her complete detachment from the room around her was a complete surprise. The sheer ice of her demeanor seemed to radiate, a sign on her forehead saying “leave me alone” could not have been clearer.

“Umm, thank you for joining us. We were just beginning to analyze the recent collections numbers.” Hades spoke, trying to draw her gaze, but found her firmly keeping it on the data she had brought. He continued on with the discussion regarding the disparity in collections between Thanatos and Hermes.

He glanced at Thanatos as he listed the paltry amount of shades he had brought in within the quarter but found him smirking rather than cowering as usual. Hades removed his glasses, staring daggers at the pale god.

“Does something amuse you, Thanatos?” the god of death snapped to attention, shaking his head slightly.

“Nothing whatsoever, sir.” He spoke, his gaze flicking almost imperceptibly between Hades and Persephone.

“Then I would like you to account for…” Hades carried on berating Thanatos before a feeling of being watched came over him. As he wound down his tirade to move on to the next item on the agenda, he glanced at Persephone and his heart stilled at the look on her face.

Her mouth cocked in a moue of annoyance; she was watching him with eyes filled with hurt.

_Fates, what have _I_ done?_


	6. Revelations

The entire meeting could not have been more unpleasant for Persephone had her seat been lined with nails.

And fire.

And ants.

Fire ants.

Trying to maintain her composure seated directly across from Hades had taken every shred of her attention. She doubted she retained anything they had covered. When he had prompted her to share the data from her department, she silently thanked her mother for always stressing to be prepared for everything. As a result of her overly organized notes she was able to simply read the statistics off without her voice quavering or breaking into tears as she truly wanted.

The second Hecate concluded her portion of the meeting Persephone swept all her belongings up in her arms and near sprinted from the room. Her heart was hammering fit to jump from her chest as she attempted to beat a hasty retreat from the area.

“Persephone!” Hecate’s voice ran out behind her, stalling her bid for freedom. She slowly turned to face the thin blue goddess.

“Yes?” To her horror, her voice came out as a high squeak. _Perfect. Just keep embarrassing yourself today._

“Are you quite well, my dear? You seem troubled by something.” Hecate gave Persephone a once over assessing gaze.

“I-I’m fine. Just… a little overwhelmed by… wasn’t it warm in there?” she conceded with a mild blush.

“I suppose.” Hecate smiled slightly “I was impressed with your preparation, my dear. You seem to really have mastered the library.”

Persephone grinned in earnest. She had really been pouring herself into learning the ropes and was genuinely pleased that it showed. “Thank you, Hecate. I’ve been trying very hard to do my best work.”

“I certainly think you have been.” The rich baritone voice that came from behind Hecate dropped Persephone’s heart into her gut. Hecate turned slightly, a thin mischievous smile on her face.

“You know, I _just_ remembered I have a very important phone call to make.” She turned to grin at Persephone “Wonderful work again, dear.” She nodded by way of saying goodbye and made her retreat to her office, leaving Persephone and Hades standing in the hallway.

Persephone clutched her folders closer to her chest, manila colored armor to protect herself. Keeping her eyes cast to the ground, she silently prayed that Hades would simply leave, or that she could sink into the ground and vanish herself.

“So…” Hades cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting his coffee and folders in his hands. “w-well, as Hecate said, you’ve become quite the asset. Thank you for your hard work.”

“You’re welcome” Persephone murmured, still unwilling to make eye contact with him.

“I-I meant to thank you for returning the watch. I’m very sorry for the misunderstanding.”

Persephone flicked her gaze up to glare at him “Yes. Sorry.” Hades balked at the unexpected venom in her voice. “I need to get back to work.” She turned on her heel, marching smartly away from the confusion she left in her wake.

* * *

Hades entered his home with a sigh of relief, throwing his coat on the back of the couch rather than hanging it. The quiet ticking sound from the feet of his herd of canines coming to greet him barely registered through the fog in his mind. _What did I do? _His mind looped over the day again and again, searching for any cause to Persephone’s sudden coldness. _Maybe she was upset I didn’t return the bag in person?_ He shook his head, pouring himself a tumbler of scotch.

_Maybe Hecate would have an idea of how to fix this… _Hades remained lost in his thoughts until a soft knock on the door shook him from his reverie. He strode toward the door only vaguely paying attention to the silhouette showing through the glass. He threw open the door only to be assaulted with a waft of heavy perfume and a scarlet nymph clad in a long dark coat.

“Hey big blue.” Minthe crooned, stepping past him into the house.

“M-minthe. What are you doing here? I thought I made things very clear…” He stammered as she took the crystal glass from his hand and drained the remaining scotch from it, gasping slightly.

“Oh, Hades. You know you can’t stop.” Minthe purred, stepping forward to run her finger down the row of buttons on the front of his dress shirt.

“N-no. This?” he pointed back and forth between them “Is not happening anymore.” Minthe’s mood shifted instantly, her eyes flaring with wrath.

“You always say that and yet…” she roughly grasped the front of his shirt, pressing their bodies together. She continued her tirade, her lips a hairsbreadth from his “we always wind up here.”

Hades pressed his palms against her shoulders, dislodging her clinging body and causing her to stumble slightly. She quickly composed herself and stripped the coat from her body. Hades swallowed hard at the sight of her completely naked form. His gut twisted as the little negative voice in his head pressed him to make a mistake. _The best you can do, you know. _He quickly stooped down to gather her coat and held it over her body.

“We’re done “winding up here”. You n-need to leave.” Hades fought to control the stammer in his voice that would belie his anxiety.

Minthe’s face contorted, a vicious sneer prefacing her words “Oh. So, you start sending lingerie to your fucking big titty interns and now I’m not good enough?”

Hades’ ichor ran cold. “How did you know I sent anything to anyone?” He drew himself up to his full height, glaring down at the furious nymph. Minthe paled, the full weight of what she had thrown at him coming home to roost.

“I-I just assumed.”

“Pretty fucking bang on assumption, Minthe.” He spat her name at her like a curse, moving to grip her chin in his broad hand, his eyes growing scarlet “What I send anyone is absolutely none of your concern.”

Minthe ripped her face from his grasp, stumbling back slightly on her violently high heels “You couldn’t wait, could you?” she levied at him “The second I was gone you started trying to get in that little bitch’s pants! Maybe if you were a little more discreet with trying to get your fucking dick wet I _wouldn’t_ know!”

Hades growled low in his throat “I’m fairly certain I know which traitorous little asshole is responsible for this particular leak.” His skin began darkening, galaxies and constellations taking the place of slivered scars “You think I had no idea about your little side fling with Thanatos?” Minthe blanched further, the truth of his statement in combination with the growing horror of his appearance impelling her to move laterally around the god simmering with rage before her.

“Get. Out.” Hades growled, his voice becoming overlaid with terrible, strident tones. Minthe threaded her arms into her coat as she bolted from Hades’ doorway.

Hades stalked to the kitchen, bracing his palms on the countertop as he willed himself to come back from the brink, laughing cruelly to himself.

_First thing tomorrow… I’m coming for you Thanatos._


	7. Clearing The Air

Persephone pressed the gleaming silver button for the tower one elevator, shifting uncomfortably in place. Fates forbid she run into Hades. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he seemed to believe she sent him _her _lingerie on purpose. To what end? What purpose would that serve? Surely, he couldn’t be so enamored with items of clothing without her even in them that it would work as a seduction attempt. She stared straight ahead, her reflection in the brushed steel doors reduced to planes of color and shape, silently cursing herself for not completing laundry sooner in the week. The only blouse clean to wear today was a very particular jewel-like shade of shining navy-blue silk. Would Hades consider it a reminder of her misstep?

A faint chime and the sliding sound of the steel doors announced the arrival of the miniscule elevator imp. Persephone entered the car, directing her to the library and leaned against the rear wall. She didn’t have much time to be lost in her thoughts before the doors slid open to deposit her at her workspace. Muttering a thank you to the imp, Persephone kept her eyes down, heading to her desk at a swift clip, only taking a deep breath once she was safely in her own space. Powering up her computer, she tried to shake the anxiety creeping though her bones and get her head in the right space to complete her work for the day.

Persephone always began her day with checking her email, but today the small icon on the screen felt less like she would be clicking on a harmless application and more like she would be sticking her hand into a nest of snakes. The application flared to life displaying the inbox.

Junk.

Thanatos. Probably complaining.

Cat video from Hermes.

Persephone’s stomach dropped at the third listing.

Hades.

Sent at 3:17 am? What in the realms could have been important enough to warrant immediately writing her at that time, but not so important that a text was unnecessary? She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before opening it.

_Persephone,_

_I want to apologize for yesterday. If you are angry with me for opening the bag, I assure you it was only due to confusion. I understand if that isn’t something you wanted me to see. You have my word that I won’t mention it to anyone else. In the interest of transparency, I feel I should let you know that Hecate is aware of what was inside, but not to whom it belonged. _

_Again, I am sorry for the misunderstanding._

_Sincerely, _

_Hades_

Persephone blinked in confusion at the screen. This was a complete change in attitude from the letter he had placed in the bag yesterday. She chewed her lip pensively before making up her mind: time for decisions to be made. Unlocking the bottom drawer, she resolutely pulled the typed letter from its hiding place and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Finally settled at his desk, Hades opened the spreadsheet left incomplete from the evening before. Situating his glasses on his nose, he began the process of crosschecking the shade data. He had barely begun when a soft knock at the door broke his concentration. He glared at the door, growling out a terse “Come in”. His mood immediately shifted as Persephone entered, closing the door softly behind her.

His relief was short lived, his immediate gauge of her mood registering her anger.

“Persephone. How can I help you?”

She stood on the other side of his desk, scarlet creeping into her gaze as she glared at him. She withdrew a piece of paper from behind her back, slapping it down on his desk. “Which thing should I pay attention to? The email you sent or _this_?” she spat the last of it at him, clearly upset and searching for an answer.

Hades picked up the letter and read it with dawning horror. “P-Persephone… I don’t know what this is.” He looked up at her, confusion painted across his face.

“It’s the letter you left in the bag. Pretty backwards from what you sent this morning. If you’re mad at me, fine. But I don’t need the emotional whiplash routine from you.” She drew her shoulders back, staring him levelly in the face.

“Sweetness, I-I didn’t write this.” He watched her face contort into a look of confusion “I put a note in there, but all it said what that I was sorry for the misunderstanding. This… this isn’t mine.”

“So, you _don’t _want to fire me?” She asked softly, the red seeping from her vision.

“Of course not! A-and even if I thought you did that on purpose,” He blushed furiously “W-which I don’t! This isn’t the way I would feel about that.” He dropped the letter on the desk, quickly averting his gaze upon realization of what his statement inferred. _Way to go. “I don’t think you tried to seduce me, but PLEASE DO.” Not what she wants to hear, you idiot. _He mentally admonished himself.

“You wouldn’t?” It was Persephone’s turn to blush now, the slip in his statement landing squarely in her mind.

Hades met her gaze again and, finding no censure in it, decided to take a risk. “No. I-I suppose I would be flattered to think that y-you would be interested… in me.” He finished quietly, swallowing hard.

“But I am!” Persephone narrowly stopped herself from clapping a hand over her mouth to silence the interjection of her feelings. Inwardly chastising herself, she kept her gaze directed at the floor, until a hand on her arm brought her back. Hades had rounded the desk to stand next to her, looking down at her with the most unaccountable look on his face.

“What are you saying, Persephone?” he spoke quietly, not for a second daring to hope he had heard her correctly.

She hadn’t thought it was possible to blush harder, but she could feel a fresh wave of heat creeping upward. “I… oh, sugarsnaps… I am interested in you, Hades.”

A soft “oh” escaped him as he stood, processing her confession. Now that he knew, he was at a loss as to how to handle it. Was asking her on a date too much? More importantly, was she still pledging Hestia’s group? His mind reeled, trying to find the right thing to say or do, the soft expectant look on her face causing him no small amount of panic.

“I suppose I should get back to work?” Persephone offered, the hope in her eyes dimming with each passing second that he remained silent. She turned to exit the office, only to be stilled by a hand on her arm.

“Wait.” She met Hades’ gaze, her hope renewed, blooming to life once again in her heart. “Sweetness, I think I know what happened. Come with me.”


End file.
